Just Another Saturday
by anime mistress
Summary: Okay! Here is one of the most fluffiest stories ever created...hope you enjoy it. It...as my other fic was...a Taiora. It's just another ordinary summer Saturday and Sora get's really bored at home, so she decides to call her best friend...or bestEST fri


Title: Just Another Saturday  
  
Disclaimer: Hi again! Okay, I am really trying my best on my stories. I  
am a new writer here and I am wondering if I am good enough to be in   
the same catagories as all the other writers out there. So...anyways,   
I don't own digimon or any anime at all...in fact, I don't own   
anything...that's a good way to make myself feel better...^_^ Well,   
this is just another one of those fluffy fics. Taiora, of course. Have   
you ever read any of my fics that were NOT Taiora? Well, I'm going to   
write more of course but--well...forget it, hope you like this fic.  
  
  
WARNING: FLUFF BEYOND BELIEF  
  
Today was just another Saturday. It was summer vacation and very, very   
boring at home. My mom would always go to the flower shop early and I   
would be left with those trusty T.V. dinners. Ha...the life...yeah   
right. What I really want to do though...is spend time with my best   
friend...Taichi Kamiya. He makes everything fun. I mean really fun.   
Like this one day, I was all by myself at home since mom, obviously,   
is always at the flower shop, and I decided to call Tai over. We were   
bored to death, sitting in front of the television when he suddenly   
got up and told me to get up. So I followed, confused. He took my arm   
and dragged me outside. I told him I'd get in trouble, but he said I   
wouldn't because he'd take the blame...of course I wouldn't let him   
since he's my best friend and all...well, he took his dad's motorcycle   
and drove around for five hours...it was great. I felt so free...  
  
I had never felt so alive that day...I don't know, but everytime I'm   
with him, I want hug him and thank him for everything. He is the best   
friend anyone can ever have. But the thing is...I hope that isn't what   
he'd think of me forever...  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sora sat outside the balcony, tired, waving a fan back and forth   
towards her face. It was just another typical summer Saturday in   
Tokyo...and it was hot.  
  
Sora walked back into her house and decided to call someone...(guess   
who??)  
  
"Hello? Can I talk to Tai?" she said through the reciever.  
  
"Who's this?" the male voice asked through the phone. Sora smiled, she   
knew the voice.  
  
"It's Sora, you idiot," Sora said, teasingly.   
  
"Hey...oh shit...sorry...so, bored?" he asked.  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Everytime you get bored you call me...and that's almost   
all the time. Am I that fun?" Tai smirked. Sora laughed, dropping   
herself down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, you are Tai." Sora said playfully.   
  
"I'll be right over friend," Tai said, hanging up. Sora hung up slowly   
after him. Sometimes, when they got into some serious conversation, she  
had this feeling that somewhat overpowered her. Everytime they got   
into an awkward position, she would catch herself staring deep into   
his eyes...with a look of...well she didn't know what she was feeling   
so she ignored it and tried her best to make the situation less awkward.  
  
Sora took the thought off Tai off her mind.   
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Taichi dear, where are you off to?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her son as she   
washed the dishes. Tai stared in her direction and smiled.   
  
  
"Uh...to a friend's house," Tai answered.  
  
"And who is this friend?" his mom asked. Tai started to walk out the   
door but stopped.  
  
"Sora's."  
  
"You always go to her house. Are you sure you aren't sharing some   
adolecent passion of any sort?"  
  
"No ma'am. Sora is my friend and that is all she'll ever be...anyways,   
she needs company at her house since she's always alo--I mean since   
she always needs company...eh heh..." Tai said, walking out the door   
before his mom could say anything else about the situation.  
  
When he got to her door, she greeted him with a warm, friendly smile.   
Tai returned the smile.   
  
"So, your mom's not here again huh?" Tai asked, coming into the house.   
Sora nodded, staring at him expecantly...as if waiting for him to do   
something. Tai looked over at her, staring deep into her bright, ruby   
eyes. He suddenly felt trapped as he looked at them. As if digging   
deeper into his soul to find out what he was really thinking of.   
Should he look away? Should he do something?  
  
All of a sudden, as if Sora had not noticed herself doing that and had   
only found out now, she looked away, her face a light crimson color.   
Tai turned away as well.  
  
"Oh, hey Tai? I think you left your camcorder here," Sora said, walking   
into her room. Tai hesitated to follow. He didn't want to go into her   
roon after that awkward eye contact just a moment ago...Sora had also   
hoped he wouldn't.  
  
She walked back outside and handed him the camcorder then walked to   
the balcony.  
  
"Man, can't you believe how hot it gets here in the summer? People can   
barely live in this place?" Sora asked, turning on her fan. Tai watched  
her sit down on a chair next to the couch. He watched as strands of her  
hair flew behind her as the air from the fan blew it. How much he   
wanted to be the air at that moment...to be the one blowing through   
her hair, to be the one--WAIT! Was he really thinking this? Was he   
thinking these things of his best friend? The one he told everything   
to? Even more things than he tells a guy? Is this the person he was   
thinking of? Impossible...right?  
___________________________________________________________  
  
There it was again, the uncomfortable staring. The last time she and   
Tai gave each other that kind of stare, they didn't talk for a   
week...to calm down our tension between each other. She had to keep   
her back turned to him for now...wait...was he staring at her? She had   
to find out. If she didn't turm around she felt she was going to   
suddenly explode.  
  
So she turned.  
  
He was staring right at her, as if amused by her in some way...in some   
exhilerating way...as if...by just looking at her, it was enough to   
make his heart stop.  
  
Sora smiled at him. He was startled a bit, but smiled back.  
  
"I'm boring you aren't I?" she asked. Tai smiled.  
  
"Well yeah, you're just sitting there, avoiding me...what the hell, I   
thought best friends talked to each other." Tai said, walking over to   
her. Sora laughed and continued to keep her eyes on him.  
  
"It's hot though...I don't want to do anything else..." Sora said,   
turning the knob of the fan to high power. Tai smiled.  
  
"So that's what you called me for, to accompany you in your boredom."  
  
"Something like that..." Sora smirked, turning her head.   
  
"Hold on," Tai said, walking into Sora's room. Sora stared at him,   
confused.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as Tai came out. He then went   
into the bathroom.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
When he came out, he was holding about seven or eight water balloons,   
ready to throw. Sora got up and started backing to the front door.  
  
"Tai...don't even think about it!"   
  
Tai walked closer to her, as she walked out the door. Tai chuckled and   
threw a balloon at her, missing her by an inch. Sora laughed and stuck   
her tongue out. Then Tai suddenly threw one right at her face. He   
started cracking up when he saw the expression on her face when she was  
hit.   
  
Sora grabbed the hose at the front yard and turned it on, soaking   
Taichi from head to toe. Tai laughed, trying to dodge it, but Sora was   
an expert hose shooter, as she said. Tai continued to shoot his   
ammunition aimlessly, but the hose had overpowered him.  
  
"Hey come on!! Fine! I praise you oh holy Hose Queen!" Tai said,   
kneeling on the ground. Sora laughed and walked up to him, sitting   
right beside him after their little game was over.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked, moving closer to her in a sitting position on the   
ground. Sora looked over at him, her hair dripping onto her wet face.   
He loved that face...she didn't need all that makeup that those other   
girls wore. He loved Sora the way she was...I mean LOVED.   
  
"Yeah?" Sora asked. Tai stared into her eyes and smiled. He gently   
took a lock of her hair in her face and moved it behind her ear. Sora   
could've sworn she died and went to heaven. Even if he would do small,   
insignificant skin contact with her, it was enough to send shivers up   
her spine.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"What?" Sora asked, giving a breath of laughter.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Dare." Sora said, even if there wasn't anyone to see her do the dare.  
  
"I dare you to go up to your crush and tell them you love them."  
  
That was difficult...she didn't have a crush...did she? She turned and   
looked Tai square in the eyes. Was it him?  
  
It couldn't be, he was her best friend. People don't fall in love with   
their friends. That was just...unfriendly.  
  
But as she continued to look into his eyes, she felt like something   
was pulling her, telling her that here was the guy. Here is the guy   
who always comes to your rescue everytime you need him. Everytime you   
need someone who else do you go to? A teacher? A parent? A pet? Mimi?   
(Sorry Mimi fans!!) No. She went to Tai. Everytime she had a problem   
at home she didn't talk to her mom, or dad, she talked to Tai. He had   
told her that everything would be better and that he would always be   
there when she needed him, and it was true. He had been.  
  
So why couldn't she be in love with him?   
  
She just couldn't.  
  
Why?  
  
Because she already was.  
  
  
  
"Tai?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know what I'm going to say." Sora said, punching his shoulder   
playfully.  
  
"Huh?" Tai said, his eyes shown they were truly confused. She grinned   
innocently at him.  
  
"I love you." she whispered. Tai stared at her and almost laughed, but   
saw the seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"You're kidding?" Tai couldn't help but ask.  
  
"If I were kidding..." Sora said, getting up, pulling him up with her.  
Tai followed in her little game.  
  
"If you were kidding...?" Tai said, standing in front of her.  
  
"If I were kidding would I do this?" Sora said, giving Tai one long   
kiss right on his lips. She pulled him closer to her, making the kiss  
more intense. Tai felt startled at first, but relaxed...he had wanted  
this more than anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and   
kissed her back.  
  
  
'I love you too,' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
  
^_^ the end ^_^  
  
Whoa. That. Was. Sappy.  



End file.
